So What's New?
by Gabbyluv23
Summary: Partially inspired by The End by Ellie Goulding. I started this thinking it would go along more with the lyrics of the song, but I don't know now. Basically Arthur and Eames are in a secret relationship and Arthur wants more, Eames not so much.
1. Chapter 1

**an: Sort of song fic based of The end heard on youtube at /watch?v=rPDh9IlE8O4 Its my favorite song by Ellie Goulding and she is one of my favorite singers. **

* * *

They kiss one more time before falling asleep in Arthur's bed.

"Eames?" Arthur says looking at the man who's been sleeping peacefully next to him.

"Yes, darling?" Eames says rubbing his eyes. "Is it time for me to le-"

"What is this?" Arthur cuts him off.

"What?" He was wide awake now.

"What is this? Our relationship? What are we- like to each other?"

"I don't know," Eames Sighs and turns from his side to lay on his back and looks up at the ceiling. "Its- its just too early to be talking about this-"

"Too _early_? We've been fucking for about three months now. This talk has been long overdue." He retorts lifting up on his elbow so he can look over Eames.

"I meant too early in the morning, but yeah, I guess that's it. We're fucking." He says swinging his legs off the side of the bed. "Why can't we just leave it at that for now?"

"Because," Arthur reaches up to grab Eames shoulder. "That's not how I want you."

"Look, I got a plane to catch." Eames looks at Arthur's digital clock. "We can talk about this when I come back, yeah?" He stands up and looks at Arthur who was still propped up on his elbow, but now had a hand up rubbing his forehead and his head was down with his eyes closed. Why does he have to look so cute while he's sad? Eames thinks. I can't leave like this. "I promise. Okay?"

Eames knew that was the right thing to say because Arthur looked up at him and nodded, "Okay. You have thirty minutes to leave. Take a shower and I'll make you breakfast. I already washed your clothes last night and packed your bags. I'm going to bake some of your favorite muffins for you to take with you also."

"You don't have to do that."

Arthur climbs out of the bed to hug Eames. "But I want to. Okay?" he whispers in his ears.

"Okay," he says taking Arthur's face in his hands to kiss him lightly.

* * *

Arthur stares at Eames number on his phone in his hands. I should just put it back down. It's only been a week. He knows that if he keeps pushing Eames like this he might not want to be with him at all. Before he could stop himself he had already hit the dial button. _What am I doing?_

He was about to hang up when he heard Eames voice answering, "Hello."

_Shit._ He hadn't prepared anything to say.

"Arthur, darling? I really haven't got time for-"

"Just come back home." That's all he could say. A few seconds pass and he thinks he's messed up by saying that or even calling him at all.

He hears Eames make a tired moan that he would usually like the sound of, but not now, not in this situation. "Listen. I'll see what I can do." The phone hangs up.

He really doesn't know why he puts up with him. He says inappropriate things at the wrong times, he's unorganized, he doesn't care for specifics, he can always make a joke out of something, and he has a horrible fashion sense. Arthur smiles at the small list he's formed in his head. I haven't even started on the domestic things yet. He shakes his head and goes to get ready for the night.

When Arthur gets out the shower the next morning he hears something from his kitchen. He grabs his gun and sneaks to the kitchen. He finds his culprit looking through his refrigerator for something. He walks up behind and pushed the gun in his back smirking.

"Whoa." Eames says with his hands up turning around with a smile on his face. "Have anyone ever told you how sexy you look in nothing but a towel holding a gun?"

The pointman just puts the gun on the counter and grabs Eames pulling their bodies close. Eames chuckles, "You miss me, darling?" Arthur responds by dropping his towel.

* * *

**Extremely short, I know, but there more! I promise. Reviews are lovely motivation. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I'm back! No, I finally got things sorted out with the internet people and I just got my new keyboard so now I can type and update more often… hopefully. Plus this week was finals for my school and now I have a two week break before going back so I am done with all projects so I can sleep and have a life. Yay! ****This is another short chapter. I feel like this whole fic will be broken up in short chapters because… um that's just what my brain is producing. I already hand wrote the third part, actually way before the end half of this chapter, but I wanted to put it in later. It fits better or something… idk.**

**Also, Thanks sMoKa for the review and thanks everyone who put this in their alerts. **

Arthur is asleep when Eames climbs back into bed returning from the bathroom. They had spent the rest of the morning there after Arthur had insisted that they had to relocate to the bedroom because doing anything in the kitchen would be unsanitary. "Mm, Eames?" Arthur mumbled.

"Yes, go back to sleep, love." Eames whispered in his ear and kissed his neck.

"No," Arthur says turning around. "I've missed you… as annoying as you may be." He chuckles.

"I was only gone a week."

"I know, it's just that well, it's the longest time we have been apart for months," It was true. They had been working on a case that had wrapped a month ago, but Eames and Arthur decided to stay together.

"I know," Eames kisses Arthur on the neck again. "So, let's talk."

"About? Because I thought that was what we were doing."

"You know what about, Arthur."

Arthur closes his eyes for a moment, "Oh, well we don't have to talk about that."

"Yes we do. I promised."

"Yes, I know, but I'm telling you we don't need to. I don't even want too." He lied. He did want to but he also didn't want to push Eames. He'd come around eventually.

"Yes you do. Why are you saying you don't?" Eames was confused.

"Because, I did some thinking while you were gone and I realized you were right. Why do we need to go farther? Why should we label it our relationship? We're doing just fine like this, right?"

"I suppose." Eames sighs. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. Eames, you know me well enough to know I don't do anything without being completely sure."

Eames chuckles, "Yeah, but you must know that it's not you. I'd be happy to flaunt you. I- I just can't right now. So, I suppose it's me. I'm sorry."

"No, no. I understand, okay. I really do." He looks over at the clock. 12:32. "So, I'm actually meeting a potential client at 1:30. He might need a forger. Feel free to tag along."

"Actually, I didn't get much sleep on the plane and just you wore me out more when I got home so I guess I'll stay here and rest, if that's okay with you."

Arthur smiles, "Sure, its fine." He gets up.

"Put in a word, will you?" Eames asks watching Arthur move around their bed.

Definitely, yeah, yeah." Arthur says leaning down to kiss Eames. "Just go back to sleep now and I'm going to go take _another_ shower, get ready, and by on my way. I should be back sometime before four."

…..

When Eames finally woke up Arthur was still not home or at least hadn't woke him up, _he wouldn't anyways- not after he told him I told him I needed to rest. _Eames goes into Arthur's kitchen to fix something to eat. He looks around, Arthur isn't back yet just as he suspected. He looks at the clock on the oven: 5:13. "Hmm?" Eames was sure he was fine, but Eames texted him to be sure.

It's after 4. -Eames

I know, I actually came home for a bit, but you were still out so I decided to pick some things up from the store. -Arthur

Okay, well I guess I'll make dinner. What are you feeling? -Eames

Surprise me -Arthur

I thought you didn't like Surprises. -Eames

That's true, but you only know how to cook about five meals and out of those five I only have ingredients for two of those choices so it's not going to be much of a surprise -Arthur

Eames checked Arthur's refrigerator and pantry before sending back:

Alright, but there's still a 50/50- ah screw it. I'm making spaghetti. -Eames

Lol Oh good, my fav -Arthur

While cooking Eames thought about his conversation, or lack thereof, with Arthur earlier. He wasn't lying; he would be happy to flaunt him, he just couldn't. He just wasn't ready. He felt something there and it felt real too, but he had felt the same in the past before. He knew Arthur was good, but then again he thought he knew the same about the others too. _Others?_ Well there was only one Eames had truly put all of his trust in and that was a big mistake and to be honest, he should have seen it coming, but he just could not let that happen again.

"Mmm smells nice." Arthur says as he enters holding bags. Eames gets up from Arthur's couch where he was watching TV to help Arthur with the bags. "Thanks."

"It's almost done." Eames places the bag on the counter.

"Okay, well I'll just put this stuff away and you go back to whatever you're watching over there and hopefully the food will be done by then.:

"Darling, let me help." Eames says taking out a box from a bag that Arthur takes immediately.

"No no no. We tried this before. You don't know where anything goes," Putting the box in the right place.

"Okay, well I'll watch. You're more interesting and maybe you can show where things actually go so I'll know next time." Eames say leaning against a counter after giving the spaghetti a swirl.

"Okay," Arthur had thought they would be awkward because of him bringing up that relationship stuff, but they easily feel into normal conversation and even better one over dinner with a glass of wine. They didn't even bother to clean up before rushing into the bedroom after Arthur mentioned that they needed to make up for time loss.


End file.
